


Sul letto disfatto

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Maribingo 2015 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 09:35:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5823538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Solo coccole post-sesso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sul letto disfatto

**Author's Note:**

> Scritto per il maribingo di maridichallenge.  
> Prompt 50 - sul letto disfatto

Logan e Kurt stavano ansimando, abbracciati sul loro letto disfatto dopo l’ennesima serata di passione.  
Si stringevano come se ne valesse della loro vita, come se l’altro fosse l’unica ancora alla realtà che avessero.  
Avevano gli occhi socchiusi mentre le loro fronti erano appoggiate l’una all’altra, un sorriso beato stampato in volto mentre si accarezzavano vicendevolmente la schiena e i capelli, mentre i loro fiati si mescolavano fra loro.  
-Ich liebe dich.- mormorò dolcemente Kurt, portando una gamba fra quelle dell’amante per poter avere più contatto fisico con lui.  
-Anch’io ti amo, Elfo.- rispose Logan con altrettanta dolcezza, spostando una mano dalla pelle calda del compagno solo per sistemare decentemente il lenzuolo sui loro corpi.  
Si baciarono brevemente, poi il tedesco si accoccolò fra le braccia di Wolverine, appoggiando la testa sul suo petto e chiudendo gli occhi per concentrarsi sul battito regolare e rilassante del suo cuore.  
Il canadese, avvolse Nightcrawler con le proprie braccia muscolose, chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando il mento sulla testa dell’altro, inspirandone l’odore familiare e rassicurante.  
Si addormentarono dolcemente, cullati dalla presenza l’uno dell’altro e sentendosi completamente in pace con il mondo e con loro stessi.


End file.
